1. Technical Field
This invention relates to an outboard motor control apparatus, particularly to an apparatus for controlling an outboard motor with a transmission.
2. Background Art
In recent years, there is proposed a technique for an outboard motor having a transmission interposed at a power transmission shaft between an internal combustion engine and a propeller to transmit an output of the engine to the propeller, as taught, for example, by Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2009-190671. In the reference, when the boat is accelerated through the manipulation of a throttle lever by the operator, a gear position (ratio) of the transmission is changed from the second speed to the first speed to amplify torque to be transmitted to the propeller, thereby improving the acceleration performance, and subsequently when the engine speed is increased so that the acceleration is completed, the gear position is returned from the first speed to the second speed.